Sora's Adventures of The Santa Clause 2
Sora's Adventures of The Santa Clause 2 is an all-new Pooh's Adventures Christmas movie by TheAngryPepe. It is a sequel to Sora's Adventures of The Santa Clause. It will appear on Dropbox in the near future. Plot Eight years have gone by since Scott Calvin first took up the Santa Claus suit, and became subject to The Santa Clause. Now Santa is at the top of his game at the North Pole and could not be happier, at least until Bernard and Curtis, the Keeper of the Handbook of Christmas break the news that there is another clause - the "Mrs. Clause". Santa/Scott is now pressed to get married before the next Christmas Eve, or the clause will be broken and Christmas will die away. At the same time, Abby the Elf delivers news that is more distressing; Santa's own son Charlie is on the naughty list. It then cuts to Charlie one night defacing the walls of the school gymnasium from the skywindow until he is caught by Principal Carol Newman. Scott must return to his home to search for a wife and set things right with Charlie. He even brings this up when visited by the Council of Legendary Figures consisting of Mother Nature, Father Time, Cupid, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy and the Sandman. To cover for Santa's prolonged absence, Curtis helps Santa create a life-size toy replica of Santa, much to Bernard's horror, and Bernard reluctantly tells the other elves that Santa had a change of looks, so they won't question the Toy Santa's different appearance. However, the larger-than-life legalist cannot find any grace or slack in his plastic heart for minor infractions by children the world over, having followed the Handbook too strictly. Toy Santa takes control of the North Pole with a duplicated army of life-size toy soldiers. He thinks that everyone is naughty, and he plans to give the entire world lumps of coal. Bernard cracks and exposes Toy Santa as a fraud, but is placed under house arrest by the soldiers. Because of the impending end of his contract, Scott undergoes a "de-Santafication process" which gradually turns him back into Scott Calvin. He has a limited amount of magic to help him. Scott attempts to reconcile with Charlie, who keeps vandalizing his school to get attention. He and Charlie both hit the cold hard wall of Principal Carol Newman when Charlie defaces the lockers. Charlie confesses to Scott how hard it is for him that Scott is never around like other fathers, and reveals the stress he is under to conceal the secret that his father is Santa. Scott vows to try harder as a dad, and he and Charlie reconcile. After a few failed dates, Scott finds himself falling for Carol. He accompanies her in a sleigh to their school faculty Christmas party, which turns out to be dull and boring. Using a little of his Christmas magic, Scott livens up the party by presenting everyone with their childhood dream gifts (much as he did for Laura and Neil in the first film). He makes a special presentation to Carol, and, with his last remnant of magic, wins her over and they kiss passionately. However, she balks when he attempts to explain he is Santa, believing that Scott is mocking her childhood, until Charlie manages to convince her by showing her his magic snow globe. Curtis flies in to deliver the dreadful news about the Evil Toy Santa's coal binge. However, Scott has used up the last of his magic wooing Carol and Comet has eaten too many chocolate bars. With a little help from the Tooth Fairy, Scott and Curtis return to the North Pole. Toy Santa wastes no time in subduing Scott, but Charlie and a now-believing Carol spring him free by summoning the Tooth Fairy to fly them there. Scott goes after the Toy Santa, who has already left with the sleigh, riding Chet, a reindeer-in-training, and they both crash back into the village. With an army of elves, Carol, Bernard, Charlie and Curtis lead a snowball war to overthrow the toy soldiers. Toy Santa is reduced to his normal six-inch height, Scott marries Carol in a ceremony presided over by Mother Nature herself, Scott transforms back to Santa, and Christmas proceeds as it always has and Scott and Carol have a three-month honeymoon to go on the next day. In addition, Scott and Charlie reveal the truth to Lucy, Charlie's younger half-sister (the daughter of Laura and Neil) about Scott being Santa Claus so she is now in on the secret. Trivia Mickey Mouse, Pluto, The Castaways (Gilligan, The Skipper, The Professor, Mary Ann Summers, Ginger Grant and The Howells), Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Cassandra, Charley Appleby, Eddie Valiant, Uncle Gizmo, Karen Rooney, Pappy Polie, Pollie Pi and McKenzie Fox will be Guest Starring in This Film. Pete, Nora Dershilt, Janja, Cheezie, Chungu , Mzingo and His Vulture Thugs (including Mwooga), Kiburi the Crocodile, Judge Doom, The Toon Patrol, Constantine, Dominic Badguy, Nevel Papperman, Vicky Robinson (From the Parent Trap), Shere Khan, Diesel 10, Ratigan, Fidget and Missy Robinson will be the Villainous Guest Stars in This Film. All I Want for Christmas is You (performed by Idina Menzel) and Santa Claus is Coming to Town (Performed by Karen Carpenter) will be the end credits songs in the Film. Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Sora's adventures series